Grocery Girl
by FaeriePrincess157
Summary: Lana is Hyrule's official grocery girl, delivering groceries to people that are too lazy to get them themselves. Alfonzo just happens to be one of her favorite drop offs... AlfonzoXOC... rate and comment! :D


(this is Lana but in the story she's wearing a dark blue dress and a brown apron)

"Alfonzo?" I asked, peeking my head into his house/ fix-it-up shop. I had been standing there, knocking for the last 5 minutes. He must be in his shop working. I set the two bags of groceries on the little table that he had in the kitchen. Everything was pretty much in one room. His large bed, night stand with an old lamp on it, couch and coffee table were on one side. His kitchen and dinging room were on the other. The bathroom was boxed off from the kitchen for privacy. I began to put the groceries away, sticking the dried meats and spices in the cabinets and stuck the milk on the counter.

"DAMN!" I heard a loud yell and a crash. I sighed, sitting the eggs back in the bag, and walked over to the door that separated his living area from the workshop. As soon as I opened the door, dark soot came flying out. I coughed and hid my eyes, glad I wasn't wearing my white apron from the store.

"Niko? If that's you, you old coot I'll-" I was still coughing, trying to clear the air a little so I could see. Once I was able to, I saw Alfonzo, standing in all his tallness, a wrench in his hands. I swung my hands up in defense.

"I give I give you win." I stated, a smile plastered on my face. He smiled, his white teeth standing out to all the black on his face.

"Sorry, Lana, didn't think you'd be here till tomorrow." He stated, bring his hand back and scratching the back of his neck in embarassment.

"The train came in early today from Hyrule so I though I might just make an early stop, so your food's fresh." I stated, looking at my feet. I was mildly interested in my sandals now, staring at my newly green painted toenails.

"You did something different…" he stated, gaining my attention. When I brought my head back up to look at him, his hand was playing with my golden locks that I had pulled back into two ponytails. I was frozen to my spot and I watched his face intently as he watched my hair move through his fingers. Once he saw me looking at him, he backed and looked away.

He handed me his rag that he was using and I rubbed my face off. Once I felt I got it all I handed it back. He scanned my face and sighed.

"Missed a spot." He pointed to the spot and I rubbed at it, embarrassed.

"Did I get it?" I asked, he shook his head and wet his thumb a little and worked at the mark a little.

"Your good." The engineer spoke but his hand was still on my face. I hid my blush and looked at the train he had in the shop.

"I've never seen this kind of train before.." I said, trying to make it so I could get a second to compose myself. He moved his hand from my face and turned to look at the train with a smile on his face.

"It's Link's… you know him the new engineer." I nodded. Link was like my brother, he'd always wanted to drive a train. I was happy when he came to the village on the day I was there to announce his license as an engineer.

Alfonzo grabbed a towel and began to rub his hands in it, trying to get rid of some of the black.

"Well push came to shove and he needed a cannon on this train of his so I'm putting it on for him."

"That's nice of you." I stated, running my hands along the front of the train.

"How did he get a hold of a train like this?" I asked, looking at the front where there was a symbol that was often seen on Princess Zelda's dress.

"W-Well.. Lana.. If I knew something I'd tell you but I don't know a lot about it" He said, obviously hiding it from me. I nodded, letting it pass for now.

"Ok… So I brought you a surprise." his eyes shined with amusement. I hadn't brought him anything special for a while. I usually hid a piece of chocolate or a baked good somewhere in his food for him to find.

"You know I don't need the sweets, Lana." I smiled and hit his stomach, which was very muscular from his job as an engineer.

"If you have an ounce of fat on you, then I'm not Lana Bellandra" I stated, laughing. I walked out to the living area and Alfonzo followed suit. I continued to put the food away and he sat at the table and watched me.

I bent over to put some canned foods in the bottom cabinet, earning an amused 'hmm' from the engineer. I turned around quickly, blushing a light pink and looking at him with a glare. He held up his hands in defense, like I had earlier.

"Sorry, I like what I see." I rolled my eyes and threw a loaf of bread at him, which had sadly gotten a little hard during the journey.

"That was mean, Lana." he fake cried. I just smiled and threw the bags in the trash. He stepped into the kitchen and looked around.

"Where's the surprise?" I turned and leaned against the counter and watched as a puzzled look came on his face. I smiled.

"Close your eyes." I said, holding my hands behind my back. I had a piece of paper in my hands. It was my confession letter. I wanted him to finally know how I felt about him. How much I loved delivering groceries to his house. How much I loved to watch him work on the trains. I was about to hand Alfonzo the letter when the sun came in and a relfection caught my eyes. I looked and saw a picture. I looked at him and slipped the letter in my pocket. Turning back to the picture I picked it up.

"Who's this?" I asked him, catching his attention. He opened his eyes and he looked at it oddly.

"Oh! That's me and Irene, my forced to be fiance, I guess she dropped off that picture without me knowing." He scratched his head curiously and took the picture from my hand, his hand brushing his hand across mine. He held the picture and I just stared at him. Why Irene? She was the most meanest person in the village and no one liked her at all, not even me. She was way to stuck up and didn't like trains at all. They were complete opposites. To much of opposites to get along.

"Fiance?" I asked weakly, my hand shaking slightly. The word rang in my ears and I backed away from him. He was looking at the picture and didn't even notice me move away.

"Do you love her?" I asked, head down. He looked at me with a questioned look and gasped slightly when he saw that tears were streaming from my face.

"Lana? What's the matter? Are you hurt? Is it the soot from earlier?" I shook my head and smiled, not able to stop the tears. I smiled and cleared my throat slightly.

"Yea just the soot…" Just in time, the train horn honked, right on schedule. I hurriedly turned and walked out without saying a word. I was about to the platform when I felt a strong hand on my arm. I was turned around to see Alfonzo, still concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure it's just the soot?" he asked me, unsure about why I was still crying.

"No, it's because I love you…" I said sarcastically. He smiled and whipped away my tears. The warning horn sounded and Alfonzo released my arm. I gripped the letter in my pocket, ready to give it to him once again, when I noticed the picture of him and Irene. 'I'll never have him as mine' I though as I left the letter in my pocket and turned around and walked onto the platform.

"Well did she tell you?" I was on the train when I heard the voice talking, it was Niko talking to Alfonzo.

"Did who tell me what?" he asked the short old man. Niko pointed his walking stick at me and I gripped the hand railing as I strained to hear what they were saying.

"Did she finally confess to ya?" My knuckles were turning white and my face was slightly flushed. How had Niko found about my feelings for Alfonzo? Alfonzo was looking at me and I was looking at him. Our eyes were locked as Alfonzo was looking ever so confused.

"What are you talking about? Irene?" He asked, not breaking eye contact from me. My breath caught in my chest as the realization came to his eyes. Just as Niko said my name, the final horn sounded and the train pulled away. I was expecting him to just walk away and not say a word and never talk to me again but, I was ever so wrong. He ran to the platform and just stood there, picture still in his hands. I saw his lips move and he threw down the picture, shattering glass and the picture itself flew away.

"LANA!" I gasped as he waved at me, smiling brightly.

"I'M SORRY!.. PLEASE!…COME BACK!" My eyes widened and I smiled as well, Waving with my whole arm.

"I WILL I PROMISE!" I yelled back but just as I said that the train lurched to a stop. There were screams coming from the inside of the train, I was on the back. I looked inside to see three men dressed in black, taking people's money and valubles. I dunked down and looked at the small figure of Alfonzo, who looked to be trying to see what had happened.

"please don't find me…" I whispered as I pulled out my Hyrule pendent and flower locket that held a picture of my parents on one side and Alfonzo's smiling face on the other. I was watching Alfonzo run off the platform and out of view. He was running and he only did that if he needed to get something really badly.

"Let's go out the back." a man's voice said as he twisted the door knob. I gasped and looked around for a spot to hide. Just as they opened the door I hid behind the opened door and held my breath in my lungs. The three men all walked onto the little balcony type thing that I was just on. I stood there, shaking in fear and excitement, thinking of a way to get out of this mess. There was a window behind me and the people stayed quiet about my hiding spot behind the door, not wanting me to be found.

"Alfonzo.." I whispered over the already screams still coming from inside the train. They jumped the little fence that circled the balcony and walked around to the side of the train where I was hiding.

"Better look for stragglers." I held my breath as I nothing more than 3 feet from the three men. If they turned around they all would have seen me in my dark blue dress with a dark brown apron.

One of the men went around one side of the train and the other around the opposite side. The one in the middle stayed, looking in the distance. My leg was cramping so I moved it ever so slightly. When I did the wood creaked loudly. The man's head jerked slightly at the noise and he looked around. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes. When I peaked them open, I saw the man turning around towards me. Just as he faced me, a sword was brought to his neck and the man stopped cold.

"I highly suggest not moving." The voice made my muscles twich to life and I moved the door slightly to see Alfonzo. There was a little horse standing in the distance.

"Where's Lana?" He asked the man. The man just shrugged and the sword was pressed closer to his neck.

"A-Alfonzo?" I said, gaining the man's attention. He looked at me and smiled.

"You should really pay attention, old man!" Suddenly the man had a dagger out, aiming for Alfonzo's stomach. All I could do was cover my mouth and gasp, like some defenceless little girl.

"You should as well" Alfonzo was much faster than the other man and easily threw the dagger from his hand and had him to the ground, knocked out. I stepped from my hiding spot and gripped the railing.

"Quite the fighter." I stated, calm once again knowing that Alfonzo was safe. He walked over, sword still in hand. Suddenly he dropped it and jumped over the railing.

"Are you ok, Lana?" I smiled and moved my arms around his neck, embracing him.

"I'm more than ok." He smiled and looked at me. I looked away, laughing slightly. I felt a strong hand grip my chin slightly and turn my face back to look at him. My lips were captured by his. I smiled and kissed back. There were only teo things running through my head at that time.

1. What are we going to do about Irene?

2._When can we start forever?_


End file.
